


Saving the Last King

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimiti deserve to be saved, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, I added Marianne for a reason, I only wanted write this because I wish Dimitri could've been save, Low key Byleth x Claude, My first ever fire emblem fic, Other, Self indulgence, Some grammar problem like usual, Sorry couldn't continue any further, Two Shot, What if Dimitri was saved in Chapter 17, What-If, this fic is kinda outdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: After their victory, Byleth and Claude were ready to head out. Until they notice that one of their members is missing. Their searched would soon turn into a rescue mission when they discover Dimitri, along with their missing companions, are surrounded by imperial soldiers.





	1. Chapter 1

They did it.

Claude, Byleth, and the rest of their army were able to send the imperial soldiers running along with their emperor, Edelgard. This victory in Gronder Field would definitely give them an advantage, and hopefully, gain support from the rest of the alliance to join in their cause. And yet, there was a bitter taste that won't go away.

Among the carnage that was left behind, Byleth survey the area of how much they lost. Many of their troops were killed in this battlefield. There were corpses everywhere, far from where she can see. Not even the fog can cover the silhouette of the hundreds of fallen soldiers, nor the vibrant red blood that seeps into the earth. Though it is hard to tell which soldiers are on the Alliance sides among the dead Imperials and knights of Faerghus.

Even though she was an experienced mercenary back in her days, this battle is just a dark reminder of how war can only bring devastation to both sides. The more she sees the many corpses that left exposed in the foggy fields, Byleth feels gnawing pain in her chest. Sometimes she wonders if there any possibility to prevent all this. If she hadn't fallen into a deep slumber for five years, she could have a chance to speak with Edelgard and persuade her out from doing the conquest. Then maybe none of this wouldn't have happened.

"Why...why does have to come to this." She can only sigh, sadly.

"You're alright, teach?"

From the moment she heard that familiar voice, Byleth glance over her shoulder only to see it was Claude with his white wyvern following next to him. The two of them stop just when they are just a few inches closer to her. She can't help but feel relieved to see Claude along with his wyvern, Bambi, again. It appeared that they only suffer a few scratches that can be easily treated.

"In a way...yes, but I still struggle to believe that Edelgard was capable to go this far for her cause." She said.

Gods, she can remember parts that left her dumbfounded. Recalling how Edelgard commanded her mages to create a fire storm, which killed not only their soldiers, but also Faerghus knights. Then allowing one of her fellow classmates, Bernadette, to stand on the hill that would be lit on fire. Sometimes she wondered if was possible to save her in time, before her life ended by the blade of a former Blue Lion member.

Claude scratch the back of his neck, awkwardly. Though his years at Garage Mach Academy was short, he knows that Edelgard is a type of person that is very adamant with her belief. If she somebody gets in the way or not agree with her, she would try forced it upon other if necessary.

"There is no need to dwell on that notion, Teach. What's important is that we won the battle, and we send Edelgard with her army running home." The leader of Leicester Alliance reminded her. "As for the kingdom army...well, I'm not sure what became of them. They just vanished after I took down Dimitri."

"Dimitri..." Byleth said, faintly.

She remembers clearly when he first appeared on the battlefield with his knights, along with the remaining members of the blue lions she once meant five years ago. It’s hard to believe what became of him. The once chivalrous prince that once believed in justice, had become a feral beast that seeks vengeance. The way he commanded his soldiers to kill everyone still ring in her ear.

Whatever happened to him in the past five years. They weren't too kind to the long-lost prince. She can't imagine how much he suffered during that time. Especially what happened to kingdom after it was taken over by the Adrestain Empire. She couldn't help, but feels responsible for not being there for him, too. Making her wonder of many more people have suffered while she was gone.

"Couldn't believed he became so...unrecognizable. Even though I defeated him and asked him to join us, he went on and on about how he'll chopped off Edelgard's head." Claude giving a brief description of his encounter with the vengeful prince."Dimitri is so focused on his revenge that even I couldn't sway him. I nearly got myself impale by his javelin once."

"He did?" Byleth was taken aback at the last part he said.

Claude only nodded, sadly,"Like I said before, Dimitri is no longer the person that I used to know."

"I see..."The former professor shakes her head in dismay.

"Don't be so down, teach." He grabbed his teacher's attention,"Despite all that, at least we got our victory that we needed. All thanks to you for leading us into a successful battle." Claude made his signature smile and wink at her, hoping it will cheer her up.

"Mmph..." Somehow, Byleth cracked a small smile. "No, it's also thanks to you and our allies that fought alongside us."

"There you go!" He became cheerier by her response."Anyway we should find the others to see they're alright. Though we haven't lost much, we gotta make sure they're fine, and we can't let Judith waiting for us." He brought up.

"Yeah, speaking of which, I haven't seen Hilda and Marianne since they went off into the woods." She recalled since last time she them were fighting a small group imperial on the other side of the battlefield. After that, she hasn't seen Hilda and Marianne once she defeating Edelgard. "I hope they didn't got themselves lost."

"More reason to look at them, I bet Hilda is just waiting for somebody to carry her out." Clause said, humorously.

Byleth rolls her eyes at him. "Sure..." With that, she grabbed his hand. Then let him pull her up until she was able to get on the wyvern back, and sit on the saddle right behind him. "Let just go, and find them."

"You got it, Teach." Claude smirk.

Now that his professors are secure in her seat with him, Claude made a few clicking sounds with his tongue, and the wyvern spread out his massive wings to fly off from the bloody battlefield. Heading straight to the clouded sky until they got a good view to look down below to search for their missing friends.

  
~*~

  
Meanwhile, at the edge of the battlefield, there are some woods in the area where billowing fog hung around the ground. Hilda scout through the terrain with Marianne as she rides on top of her trusting steed, Dorte.

“Hello! Anybody here!” Hilda cupped her hand around her mouth, as she called out for somebody. However, the only response she got was silent. “Darn it.”

“I’m sure we’ll find them soon.” Marianne try to reassure her friend.

“I better be soon!” She then let out a groan out of frustration. “Agh! Can't believe we ended up lost. This is so embarrassing!”

How they got into this mess in the first place happened when they were commanded by Byleth to hide among the trees. Where both she and Marianne has better evasion to fight their enemy, especially giving Marianne an advantage to cast magic on unsuspecting enemies, and Hilda stands in as her main defense. It wasn't long until both of them realized that they won the battle, after seeing some imperial soldiers are fleeing. They were about to head back with others; however, neither of them can recall where they are now.

Due to fog and dense woods that surround them, made it very difficult to find their way out. Almost like going through a maze with no end in sight. They can only hope that somebody on their sides are searching for them, or at least come across a familiar face. Either way, Hilda and Marianne need to get out of here as soon as possible.

As they continue on with their journey. It’s hard to tell how long has it been since they wander here. Last time they checked it was still daytime; however, the fog and trees made everything look darker. Making it feels like they have been here for hours. The young, pink-haired noble begin to rant about how she wished the professor didn't her to be on the battlefield. Marianne remains silent throughout the entire time. Praying to her goddess in whisper to ease her worries, occasionally.

Soon, they came to a sudden halt in the middle of the forest. Marianne is able to keep her horse to stay still, as Hilda gazes at their surroundings. Looking around from where she stands until she spotted something that made her squeal with joy.

Hilda look back at with a smile of relief,“Look, I see an exit-”

All of a sudden, a beastly battle cry echoed across the woods. Causing the two young women, and even the horse, freeze in pure shocked.They never heard such a cried fill with such rage and sorrow. Neither could tell if it belongs to a man, or a demonic beast.

“W-what was that?” Marianne asked, fearfully.

“I don’t know, nor I what to know.” She replied, “Let just get out of here, Marianne. There an exit right over there!" Hilda then point at a direction where there are fewer trees. Marianne simply nodded, and follow her lead in hope to get out of here before come across any danger.

It wasn’t long until they reach the edge of the forest. The two young women almost feels at ease, believing they’re finally out trouble. However, Hilda immediately stops just before she ran out of the woods; when she sees a troubling sight.

"Oh no…”

Marianne made her horse stop galloping, when she sees Hilda standing still. Sensing that something is wrong here.

“What is it, Hilda-”

  
“Shhh!” Hilda shushed her. Then suddenly, the pink-cladded brigand grab the bridle straps, and guided Marianne’s horse to hide behind a big tree. “Get down from there now.” Marianne did what she was told to do, and follow Hilda as they took cover in the bushes.

From a safe distance, Hilda and Marianne watch a crazed black armored-knight chased after the imperial soldiers that were left behind.

Marianne couldn’t believe her eyes,“Is that…”

“Dimitri,” Hilda recognized it.

They can only watch the long lost trying to go after the remaining imperial soldiers. However, he has lost a lot of energy by the seconds. It's like watching an exhausted predator trying to chase after their prey. Hilda and Marianne couldn't help, but saddened to see what becomes of Dimitri. He is nothing more of a shell of his former self.

It wasn't long until the broken prince collapsed to the ground. Both of the young noble women wince together as if they felt it, too. They can still see him, as he face down on the ground. Struggling to get up; however, he doesn't have the strength to do so.

Just then, Hilda notices the imperial soldiers that were chased by Dimitri turn around. She wonder why on earth would they go back for a person who was trying to kill them. Until she sees them circle around the poor prince like vultures when they found carrion. Dread begin to creep up her spines, as the soldiers raise their spears in the air. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hilda and Marianne cover their mouths from gasping in horror, as they watch the imperial soldiers begin to stabs Dimitri with their spears. The broken prince wail in pain while being pierced by their sharp weapons. His black steel armor can only do so much to protect his body from it; however, not enough as sharp metals managed to break through it little by little.

Dimitri struggle to fight back against his enemies. Trying to grab one of their weapons that been stabbing him in the arm. But one of them notice his attempt, and for that, he got kicked in the ribs for doing so.

“No…this is just cruel…” Hilda shakes her head in shocked.

Neither of them couldn't believe what is happening right now. Those imperial soldiers are taking advantage of Dimitri's weakened state. Stabbing him over and over, ignoring the fallen prince as he cried in agony. Though they’re all doing it at once, it’s a surprise that Dimitri is still alive at this point. Maybe because the power of his crest is what keeping him alive for now.

Unable to continue watching, Hilda squeeze her eyes shut and turn away from the gruesome sight. “Let get out of here, Marianne.” Instinctively, she reaches out for her friend's hand, and grab it. Just when she is about to leave, she was then pulled back by none other than her. “Hey! We seriously need to go-” She then stop in mid-sentence when she finally see her face.

Marianne looked at her in disbelief,“We can’t leave him like this!?”

“There is nothing else we can do, I’m down on my last axe, and we’re out number.” She tries to reason with her. Sure, it may sound terrible and cruel to leave someone to die. But still, risky their lives for one person is too much. “We should go while we still can, Marianne.”

"B-but..." She stuttered."We could at least try!"

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do for him." Hilda gave her reason to her.

The blue-haired healer still look at her with uncertainty. Her mind still trying to comprehend the whole situation they are in right now. A part of her didn’t want leave Dimitri to died unfairly by the imperial soldiers. They might have a chance to save him. If only they can come up with a strategy to get them away from him. She tried to think of something, but Hilda snapped her out of her thoughts. Pulling her away from the bushes they were hiding, then give her a chance to get back on Dorte.

While she waits for her-Hilda only looks away for a moment, trying to find another route to leave this place. Only to see dense trees in the distance which made it difficult. She was ready to go despite having no other idea how to get out of the woods . As long as they are away from the enemies, they should be just fine...

"Thoron!"

In a flash, she saw a vibrant blue glow along with a thundering bang from the corner of her eyes. Follow by a dying scream of a man that didn't sound like Dimitri. She quickly turned around to see Marianne was on her horse again, but out in the open, with her right arm extended after casting a spell. Her eyes then focus back onto the field, finding out one the imperial soldier now lay dead, and his body was still convulsing after being struck by an electricity spell.

Looking back at Marianne, again. She turned her gaze back at Hilda, fully aware of what she has done.

"Look! It's the Alliance!" One soldier pointed out.

"Don't let them get away!"

"But sir, what about-"

"Forget it! He's a dead man anyway!" The senior soldier interjected. And with that, all of the remaining begin to charge at them. Leaving the fallen prince as bleed out from his stab wounds, after being penetrated through his armor.

Hilda shook her head and sigh,"Just great..." Then she pulls out her remaining silver axe that was attached to her hip. She glances at Marianne one more time, and said, "I'll handle them, you go help Dimitri. Got it."

Marianne nodded as her only response to Hilda. She began to ride off with Dorte as fast as they can go. Leaving the pink-haired brigand to deal with the rest that are coming after them.

"Stop her!" One of the soldiers commanded.

Just before they can catch up with her, Hilda sprint out of the woods and into the open fields with her only axe in hand.

"Oh no, you don't!" She cried out, as she manages to swing her weapon at them.

Luckily, Hilda is able to get a strike by adding a lot force into it. Enough break through his armor like it was nothing. Killing him instantly from the moment it hit him in the chest. She pulls out her axe from his flesh with ease, then she turns to look at the rest. Ready herself again to take them down.

While the imperial soldier are focusing on her, Marianne was able to get there with no delay. Immediately, she jumps off from Dorte, and quickly kneel down beside him. Even though she isn't physically strong, Marianne was able to turn his body to face up at her. Giving her a better look of how much damage he has suffered.

She nearly gasped at the sight of how much blood that now stained his broken armor. Parts of his black metal are now cracked open, revealing his major wounds that are his arms, shoulders, and legs. While his face have some nasty bruises that contrast his pale skin. Those kinds of fatal wounds should've killed him by now, and yet he still lives.

A low agonizing groan got the healer attention to look at him. Despite how intimidating he may look with his physique, Dimitri look so helpless and lost of what just happened to him. He tries to say something to her; however, his words are too broken to understand.

"Please, hold on... I'm here to help you." Marianne said, calmly, as she use her faith magic on him to heal his deep injuries.

Dimitri can only look at her with his single blue eye. Unable to move a single muscle due to his mind going in and out of consciousness.

~*~

  
Not so far away, Claude and Byleth are still searching for the two. As they continue to fly across the sky, in hopes to find them if they better view of the vast land.

"Do see you them by any chance?" Claude glance back at his former professor, as she looked at the battlefield that was below them. She then looked back at him, shaking her head with an upsetting look. "Still no luck? Damn, where could they be-"

An echoing thunder interrupted him. It nearly made his wyvern flinch by the sudden loud noises, that would have sent the two of them flying off from the saddle.

"Woah! Easy there, Bambs!" Claude hold onto the bridle, as he manages to keep his wyvern to calm down.

Looking over his shoulder, Byleth can see a lingering trace of magic in the air. With the added thunder, she can already tell who casted it.

"Over there! It have to be them!" She gave him the direction that they need to go now.

Claude nodded at her,"You got it, Teach!" By giving a little kick to the wyvern's flank made him fly faster than any ordinary wyvern could do. "Just hang on!" And with that, his former professor cling onto him as tight as possible.

Very soon, they got close to the area, Claude and Byleth finally get to see two familiar figures they were looking for. But soon, the sweet sense of relief vanished, when they spotted some imperial soldiers. They sighted on a striking pink-haired noble swinging her axe at them. Also noticing that other one, Marianne, was kneeling down on the ground. Next to a hulking figure that is covered by a tattered cape.

"There they are!" Despite how high they're up, Byleth recognize them from where she sees.

Now that she confirmed their location, Claude made a command to his wyvern to fly down where they are. Taking them at least a few seconds to reach the grounds. Claude and Byleth ready themselves for impending fight, they are about to get in. As they got close enough, Byleth jump off the wyvern with her sword in hand. Landing next to her her pink-haired student, swinging her blade to turn into a whip at the enemies; killing at least three of them while injury one.

"Claude! Professor!" Hilda’s face brightened up by their arrival.

"I'm glad to see you're holding on your own." Byleth praised.

"What, me!? Oh no, I'm just a delicate flower." She try to denounce it.

As for the last remaining imperial soldier, he attempted charge at Byleth and Hilda; only to get struck by an arrow in the neck. He chokes on his own blood until he dropped dead on the ground. Both of them look back to see it was Claude who shot down the enemy from on top of his wyvern.

"Got’cha cover!" Claude made his signature smirk, as he twirls a silver arrow with his fingers.

  
Byleth can only smile back at him for taking down the last enemy for them. She put away her sword back into its sheath, while Claude got off his wyvern and head toward them. Before anybody can catch a break, they all see Marianne is waving her arm at them; not far from where she is standing.

“Professor, Claude! Come quick, please!” Marianne called out to them.

Without any delays, Claude, Byleth, and even Hilda, quickly run up to her to see what the problem is.

“What’s wrong?” Byleth was the first to asked.

“It's Dimitri!” She answered.

Stepping aside to let them see the severe injure prince on the ground. Claude and Byleth are stunned to see him in such a bad shape, even worse when they first saw him at the battlefield. Though some of his wounds look healed by faith magic, he still writhing and having difficulty breathing.

Claude look back n’ forth at Marianne and Hilda.“Gods, what happened to him?”

“It was the imperial soldiers.”Hilda step in, and begin explaining to them. “We saw him chasing after them, but he didn't get too far, because he collapsed from exhaustion. Those awful soldiers then took advantage, and tried to kill him. If weren't for Marianne using her magic to get them away from Dimitri-he would’ve been dead by now.”

Byleth was couldn't believe what she had been told. To think those soldiers would go so low to rely cheap tactics to kill a vulnerable man. _Haven't he suffered enough already?_ She thought to herself.

As for Claude, his gaze was now on Dimitri. By the look of it, Dimitri have fallen unconscious from blood loss. The young nobleman then kneel down on one leg to get a closer. Examining his injuries that now cover the prince. Also the damages that have been done to his armor. He have to admit it's a miracle that he still breathing and alive. But still, those kinds of wounds need to be treated before it gets infected.

“By any he chance stable?” Claude look at the blue-haired healer. “I believe we have a chance to take him back Garreg Mach on wyvern.” He share his idea to them.

She made a small nod, “I believe so…I did what I could to stop him from bleeding too much.” Then she made a brief pause to look back at Dimitri, again. Checking on his injuries from where she stands. “However, you have to be careful that those wounds don't get any further damage.”

"Good enough for me.” Then he carefully picks up the Dimitri from the ground. Only to discover he was quite heavier than expected. Especially with his damaged armor he wore. He could've cracked a joke about what he has been eating for the past five years. However, now is not the best time for jokes. “Ugh! A little help over here.” He looked back at Byleth and Hilda.

Byleth was the first to help him out with Dimitri. With their combined strength, they managed to get his unconscious body on Claude’s wyvern. Now that Dimitri is secure, Claude got on first to keep his body stable as possible.

Then he turned his gaze on Marianne.“I need you to come with me.” He gave out his order to her.“We’re gonna need all the healers to help him out.”

“O-okay!” And with that, Marianne got on with Claude in that back of his wyvern.

Once she’s on board, Claude glances back at Byleth and Hilda.

“I trust you can handle with Judith, right?” Claude then asked.

“Yes,” Byleth reassured, “I’ll do my best to explain everything of what just happened..”

Claude couldn't help, but grin at her, “Don't worry about it, my friend. I got this!”

“I know you will.” She smiled back at him.

“I’ll see you all back at Garreg Mach.” Claude ready himself for the impending flight with the Marianne and Dimitri on board.

Byleth nodded,“Just please be careful.”

Claude only made his signature smirk at her, tapping his wyvern to get on his hind legs, and then went off flying to the gray-colored sky. Byleth can only watch as they vanish into the clouds, so no enemies would notice them. After seeing them off, Byleth motion over to Dorte. Grabbing it bridle straps, and getting on his saddle. She looks over to her other student that still standing in the fields.

“Let’s head back now,” Byleth informed.

“Finally!” Hilda said in delight, as she got on the horse with her professor.

Just like that, together they rode off into the woods, disappearing into fog without a trace. All that is left in the fields are the corpses of imperial soldiers, and an ancient relic laying on the ground. The same weapon that once used by Dimitri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Got this one done, and now only...many more chapters ideas to go.   
Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into? This was supposed to be a two-part story, but I come up more scenario center around Dimitri being saved. Without giving too much away, this story is only going to be about Dimitri’s healing process, and how the members of the Golden Deer want to help him. Kinda like a slice of life during wartime.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy much as I do. 
> 
> Ps: Don't be afraid to leave a critic in the comment section.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you guys, that I have to ended at cliff hanger. But don't worry, I'll try to post the second part later on. I hope you guys enjoy my first Fire Emblem:Three Houses fic. I usually write about Kingdom Hearts, but I always wanted to write Fire Emblem fic. So forgive me if some characters might act a bit out of character. I’m practicing while writing this.
> 
> Ever since I played Golda Deer route. What happened to Dimitri in Chapter 17 was really messed up. Also it's surprising that out of all the characters to witnessed his demised it was Hilda(please note, she is among my favorite). So I decided to write what-if scenario because Dimitri deserve better.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, and see ya really soon.


End file.
